The present disclosure relates generally to transceivers of wireless electronic devices and, more particularly, to multi-radio filtering front-end circuitry for the transceivers of the wireless electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters and receivers, or when coupled together as part of a single unit, transceivers, are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transceivers, known as wireless transceivers, may be used to generate and receive wireless signals to be transmitted and/or received by way of an antenna coupled to the transceiver. Specifically, the wireless transceiver is generally used to wirelessly communicate data over a network channel or other medium (e.g., air) to and from one or more external wireless devices.
For example, these transceivers may be included in various mobile and in-home wireless electronic devices, and particularly mobile and in-home wireless electronic devices that may support wireless applications such as, for example, Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), ZigBee, Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular, and so forth. Thus, the support of the aforementioned wireless applications may depend on the wireless electronic devices achieving excellent signal reception quality. Particularly, the signal reception quality of the wireless electronic device may be dependent upon the efficiency of the one or more radio frequency (RF) filters that may be included as part of the transceiver.
Generally, the RF filters of the transceivers may pass desirable frequencies and reject undesirable frequencies. As it may be appreciated, the number of RF filters that may be used to increase signal reception quality may increase as the number of frequency bands in which the wireless electronic devices support increases. Indeed, in some instances, the wireless electronic devices may be required to support multiple wireless applications (e.g., Bluetooth, Wi-Fi) each operating within the same frequency band. For example, certain home entertainment systems may be required to support a number of simultaneous Bluetooth profiles, and at the same time achieve increased Wi-Fi data throughput. However, as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi applications may, in many instances, operate on the same 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) frequency band, concurrently supporting Bluetooth and Wi-Fi applications may markedly degrade the data signals due to, for example, RF blocking and out-of-band (OOB) noise. It may be useful to provide more robust filtering techniques to support wireless applications operating within the same frequency band.